The Saiyan Gene
by flipster
Summary: *Chapter 3 up* Six thousand years after DBZ. People have forgotten the events of the past, but one enemy is seeking vengeance on an entire race. Please R+R!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its characters. If I did I would be swimming in money and not writing a fanfic. And bla, bla, bla, bla, you all know the rest.

Six thousand years after Dragon Ball Z….

"TRIMMM!!" sounded the alarm clock. Felipe rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. He got up and kicked the alarm clock, which hit the wall and became silent.

"Just another boring day…" said Felipe to himself as he went down the stairs. He quickly had breakfast and went up to his room to finish the rest of his morning ritual. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Felipe sat on his bed.

"I'll just take a nap until the bus gets here…" Felipe is a normal teenager. He's 16 years old and as tall as a normal 16 year old. Weighing at 155 pounds, and having his black hair as flat as a table, he doesn't get much attention. But if you look closely you can see many gray hairs. He also wears glasses, which Felipe thinks is a punishment for something bad he did on his past life. Felipe was born in Brazil but moved to the United States when he was 13.

"Felipe!!" Felipe jumped from his bed and looked out the window to see who was calling him. It was his next-door neighbor, Erika. Behind her was the school bus. "Hurry up!" she yelled.

"Shit! Even if I run as fast as I can, I'll miss the bus. That driver hates me and won't wait. I only have one choice!" Felipe grabbed his backpack, which was next to his bed, and jumped out the window. He grabbed a tree and slid down until he got to the ground. Felipe ran as fast as he could and jumped through the closing door of the bus.

"That was cool!" said a freshman.

"Go suck on a lollypop." Replied Felipe as he sat next to Erika. 

"You do that every morning. Why don't you simply wake up a little later so there is no time to take a nap?" said Erika. She is Felipe's best friend. Many people say that a guy and a girl can't be best friends, but Felipe and Erika don't care. Erika is also 16 years old, and is like a female version of Felipe. Except for the glasses. Many guys at the school consider her to be hot, but the only guy Erika is comfortable around is Felipe.

"I'll try that some other day."

"I'm sure you will."

~ At the school

Felipe sat on his desk, the last one, and Erika sat in front of him. Seconds later, the Spanish teacher walked in.

"Buenos dias. Sentanse niños!" And the class started. Twenty minutes later, Felipe was half asleep, drool falling from his mouth onto his desk. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the class in front of Felipe's. It wasn't a normal scream; it was like the person screaming was in extreme pain. Everyone jumped from their chair, wondering what was going on. Then another scream was heard. This awoke Felipe, who begun cursing.

"Everybody, stay in your chairs!"

"Hey Erika," said Felipe softly. "What's going on?"

"I have no…." She suddenly became quiet. Erika raised her hands to her head and begun screaming.

"Erika!" Erika fell on the floor and begun rolling. More screams could be heard from other classes and from the street. Everyone in the class surrounded Erika, who was still yelling.

"Snap out of it!" somebody said. Felipe couldn't believe what was happening, it was like a dream. Then everything went black.

"Good, now I'll wake up…" But he didn't. What Felipe felt next was indescribable. It was like countless people were hitting his head with steel rods. He fell on the ground, trying to resist the intense pain. But it was too much, and Felipe passed out.

Now, you may be asking yourself questions like "What the hell does this have to do with Dragon Ball?!" or "What's the meaning of life?!". It's true, nothing in this chapter resembles Dragon Ball. Just keep reading the next chapters and you'll find out why I put this in the Dragon Ball section. Please review! 


	2. Okay, that makes sense

"Where....where am I?" Felipe put his hands on his head and remembered what had happened.

"I have no idea." somebody replied.

"Who's there?!"

"It's me, Erika. Looks like we're not the only ones here." Felipe got up and looked around. He could see many people getting up from the ground. From little babies crying to old men struggling to get up.

"We're in a city…" said Felipe to himself.

"I think we were transported here somehow." replied Erika. Suddenly lightning struck the top of a building. Everyone looked at the building, hopping for answers. A humanoid figure jumped from the top of the building and begun to float above the crowd. It was covered by shadow, so you couldn't make out how it looked like.

"Hahaha. The last batch is finally here." said the figure.

"Who are you? And why are we here?" asked somebody from the crowd.

"It's a rule for every evil guy to reveal their plan to the good guys, so here you go. You better sit down for this. Six thousand years ago some stupid people killed my creator, Dr. Gero. But this happened before I was born. Dr. Gero hid my capsule inside the toilet, because no one would look for an android there. It was disgusting when I woke up, but I got over it. The first thing I saw when I woke up was a-"

"Tell the freakin' story already!" somebody yelled.

"Okay, crybaby. Anyway, then I went to the main computer. It was almost destroyed, but I got the information I wanted. Saiyans had killed my father. So, on that day, six thousand years ago, I swore revenge on the saiyan race. But before I got my revenge I decided to take a nap. Unfortunately, that nap took five thousand years. I've spent the last thousand years thinking of a way to get my revenge."

"Just tell us why we're here, damn it!" yelled Felipe.

"Okay, so here's my plan in a nutshell. This is another dimension, and I brought you here by using a high frequency radio wave that only affected certain people. The people that had the saiyan gene! The descendants of the people that killed my father! Now here's the good part: I'm too weak to kill you all, so I suck your life energy to I become stronger! Oh, and I forgot to tell you this too: in your world, your bodies are only in a coma. But if you die here, you die there too!"

"Okay, where are the cameras? This has to be a joke." asked somebody.

"You're on candid camera!" yelled the figure.

"I knew it, it was only a joke!" said Erika to Felipe.

"Sorry, I lied!" as the mysterious figure said this, it flew down towards a muscular man and grabbed him. You could hear bones cracking as the figure literally hugged the man to death. The figure then shoved his hand in the man's chest and begun to laugh.

"Let's get out of here!" Erika and Felipe ran between two buildings as fast as they could.

"Umm, you two seem to have a good amount of energy." the figure begun to fly after Felipe and Erika.

"Erika, stop. I have an idea to distract him!"

"Don't be stupid, he's going to kill us!" Felipe stopped running.

"Oh my God! Look at the size of that woman's boobs!"

"Androids don't have sexual desire, fool!"

"I think she's not wearing a bra!"

"Damn it! I can't take it, where is she!?" the figure turned around and begun looking for the woman.

"Quickly, get in here!" a boy was standing in front of a building, calling Felipe and Erika. They ran inside the building, where the boy opened a door on the ground. "Get in. It leads to the sewer, just follow the path."

"Thanks kid." Felipe and Erika got to the sewer and after 30 minutes of walking they got to a door.

"Should we go through?" asked Felipe.

"There's no other way." replied Erika. They opened the door and stepped through it. They were on a desert, and behind them, there was the city. Suddenly, the sound of someone running through the sewer was heard. It was the boy, and he was carrying a baby.

"What the hell is going on here!?" asked Felipe.

"I'll explain everything at the camp, near the European border."

"European border?!"

"We're in the USA border. But we can't get from one border to another."

"Is there a Brazilian border?"

"Yes, it's south from here, but why-"

"I'm going there. My whole family lives in Brazil. Erika, go to the camp."

"No, I'm going with you. I don't want you to die…"

"You can't go!" said the boy "You don't even know about ki attacks yet!"

"Screw those whatever attacks! We'll find our way back."

"Good luck then. And remember, use your anger and sorrow."

"Look, we may be in some stupid 'magical world', but as soon as I get the chance, I'm outta here. Thanks anyway."

"Just do whatever you can to survive. Even if that means using 'magical powers'."


	3. A Friend

Thank you all for the reviews and if you have any suggestions, they're welcome.

Oh, and I'm sorry I took so long to update. It's because I'm in my Grandma's house and it's literally a war to get on the computer…

~

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Erika.

"I hope we are." Replied Felipe. They were walking on a desert, but more vegetation could be seen the further they walked. "I guess that's it." Said Felipe as he pointed to an almost transparent silver screen on the horizon. There seemed to be a lot of movement there.

"What do you think is happening over there?" asked Erika.

"It looks like a.......battle!" Felipe and Erika begun to run towards the commotion, which was happening on the other side of the silver screen. When the two teenagers reached the screen, they were astonished. Countless bodies lay on the floor, which 3 feet tall, dark green toads on top of them.

"What the hell are those things?!" Felipe tried touching the silver screen to see if he could go through, but it was as hard as a wall.

"Don't...move..." said Erika quietly. Felipe looked to his right and saw one of the toads walk through the screen. Slime mixed with blood dripping from its gigantic mouth. Screams were heard as people ran on the other side of the screen. An old woman was running with a teen boy next to her. But she tripped and a toad jumped on her back, as it knocked the boy away. The toad sank its teeth on the back of the old lady and begun to eat her alive.

"Grandma!!" yelled the boy. The woman moved her mouth, but no words came out. Then a ball of light came out of the body and the woman stopped moving. "I'm going to kill you!" The boy charged the toad, tears falling from his eyes. He was going to kill that thing, no matter what.

"I know that kid..." said Felipe.

"Lets get out of here, or we'll die too!"

"Lets wait just a little more..." 

When the boy reached the toad, he threw a punch directly at its mouth. The toad was too busy eating to notice the punch that shattered it jaw and sent it flying in the air.

Suddenly, Felipe began to punch the silver barrier.

"What are you doing?!" said Erika.

"That's....Ken....my best friend in Brazil...." Felipe kept punching the barrier. His eyes opened wide as a toad was sneaking behind Ken, who was on the ground crying next to his Grandma.

"Ken, behind you!!" yelled Felipe.

"Huh, Felipe?" Ken looked behind him and saw the toad.

"Run over here!" Ken ran towards the barrier, and the toad was right behind him. But he couldn't get through the barrier.

"Help me, Felipe!"

"Its this stupid barrier'! You can't get through!" The toad was now one foot behind Ken. Felipe knew if he didn't do something, his friend was going to die. Suddenly, Felipe's hands passed through the barrier. Felipe grabbed Ken and pulled him to the other side.

"Phew, we're save now." Said Ken.

"Those things can get through the barrier! Run!" said Erika. They them began running, with the toad following them. The other toads were too busy eating to care about the running humans.

"It's catching up to us!" yelled Erika.

"Ahh, my hands! They're burning!" said Felipe.

"Point your hand to the toad and shoot the heat at him!"

"Are you crazy!? How's that going to help!"

"Just do it!"

Felipe pointed his hand towards the toad and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw a blue beam shoot from his hand and engulf the toad. Felipe them fell on the sand, amazed by what had happened. The toad lay on the ground, and all of its body was burned. "What the hell did I just do?!"

"Lets just get out of here while we have the chance!" said Erika.

"Wait, I'm going to take a few parts of the toad. We can eat it later."

"I prefer to die than to eat that thing!" said Erika

"We need to find a place to stay. A cave would be great."

"We passed one on the way here…" said Erika.

~ inside a cave

"Ken! Did you see anyone from my family?" asked Felipe.

"I'm sorry, I saw many people from your family, including your parents…but me and my Grandma were the only ones that escaped from those things…"

"They're dead….they're all dead…" Felipe fell on the sand, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Felipe…"

"I'm alone now…there's no reason to live…NO!!!" Suddenly a gust of wind came out of Felipe. The cave shook as Ken and Erika were thrown against the rocky wall like feathers.

"Felipe! Calm down!" Erika tried to get to Felipe, but the wind was too strong. The wind then stopped as Felipe begun to breath hard. Erika then hugged him. "Its going to be okay…"

"They're all dead…."

"Lets get some sleep. I'll explain some things tomorrow." Said Ken.


End file.
